powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill
The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill is the eighteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also (unofficially) a tribute to mostly Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, but also a tribute to Mirai Sentai Timeranger and Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Gai tells the team on the Gokai Galleon how he got three Greater Powers from three particular Sentai heroes. Marvelous confiscates his powers, putting Gai to a test to show him something Marvelous cannot do. Plot Gai reveals to the Gokaigers that he became Gokai Silver after acquiring three Greater Powers. When he is invited aboard the Gokai Galleon, he explains that a few days ago, he was hit by a truck while saving a girl across a street. While he was in a coma at the hospital, he had a dream of meeting DragonRanger, TimeFire and AbareKiller - the latter changing into Mikoto Nakadai and handing Gai the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver key. Before the three warriors disappeared, Mikoto told him to become the greatest hero and that they entrust the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers to him; at that point, Gai woke up from his coma with the phone and key in his hand. Despite the revelation, Gai has yet to figure out how to use the three powers. Because of this, Captain Marvelous confiscates the Gokai Cellular and GokaiSilver key from Gai, asking him to show him something he cannot do. Later, while thinking of an answer to Captain Marvelous' question, Gai responds to a Zangyack invasion led by Action Commander Osogain at a construction yard. Despite not being able to change into GokaiSilver, he fends off the Gormin Sailors, but is quickly outnumbered and beaten up before the Gokaigers intervene. Seeing his unrelenting courage and recklessness in battle, Captain Marvelous hands Gai his phone and key - officially making him a member of the crew. After finishing off the Gormin Sailors, the six Gokaigers change into the Shinkengers (though Marvelous handed Gai the King Ranger Key first before giving him the Shinken Gold Key due to his vague request) and destroy the two Zugormin units with the Shinken Gokai Slash attack. The five main Gokaigers then change into different silver warriors to weaken Osogain before Gokai Silver destroys him with the Gokai Supernova. When Osogain is enlarged and joined by six giant Zugormin units, Gokai Silver uses the powers of the TimeFire, Dragon Ranger and AbareKiller keys to summon Goujyujin and destroy them. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous tells Gai that while he is part of the crew, he is a pirate apprentice - much to Gai's dismay. Despite this, he looks forward to working with the Gokaigers. Don, however, is not comfortable with Gai addressing him as "Don-san". Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kotaro Tanaka as Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill: **GokaiRed - ShinkenRed, BoukenSilver **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue, GoseiKnight **GokaiYellow - ShinkenYellow, MegaSilver **GokaiGreen - ShinkenGreen, GaoSilver **GokaiPink - ShinkenPink, Go-On Silver **GokaiSilver - KingRanger, ShinkenGold *This is the third time the main five Gokaigers all transform into Rangers of the same color and the first to use a color other then red. In this case, silver. **As a result, this is the first episode where Marvelous transforms into a non-Red Ranger. Trivia *This episode title is similar to a title of Abaranger, with the usage of "Abare" somewhere in the title. *This is the first episode that GokaiOh is not used. *Despite AbareKiller, DragonRanger, and TimeFire's appearance, this isn't the official tribute to the three as Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) and Emiri Imanaka (AbarePink) appear in episode 29, The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination and Domon (TimeYellow) appears in episode 40,'' The Future is the Past''. It is currently unknown if there will be a Zyuranger tribute episode. External links *Episode 18 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes